


Ghost light

by winstonlives



Series: II tour fics [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Scary, Tour Fic, ghost - Freeform, mentions of original character suicide in the past, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan forgets his phone charger and notebook at the latest venue. It wouldn't be too bad but he needs that notebook.When they get back to the theater they are warned about making noise because it angers the resident ghost. Dan being a skeptic doesn't pay much attention.He should have.





	Ghost light

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the ghost light the guys were talking about on tour and decided to write a story about a theater that didn't have one.

“Phil where did you put my phone charger?” Dan asked tossing pillows and blankets around in the back room of the bus. 

“I didn’t have it,” Phil called through from the front dining area. 

“You borrowed it yesterday,” Dan said, grunting as he tossed the platform seat cushion aside to look inside the bed-base. 

“I gave it back to you today in the theater though. Just before the meet and greet. I put it on the window sill next to your face remember?” Phil stood in the doorway as he watched Dan tear the room apart. 

“No, I don’t…,” Dan stopped looking under the other bench cushion and stood up. “Shit. I remember now. I remember getting distracted by you walking away in those stupid joggers you were wearing. I picked it up and put it on top of my, holy shit, no, no, no, no…!” 

“Whose fault is that?” Phil said folding a blanket ignoring Dan’s mind meltdown that was happening. 

“We have to go back to the theater,” Dan said stopping, as panic crossed his features, he spun and grabbed Phil by the shirt and shook him. 

“We’ll get another one,” Phil said, dislodging himself from Dan’s grip, “It’s not like it’s special or anything someone can run out and get it for you when we get to the next place.” 

“I put it on top of my notebook.” 

“So?” 

“Phil, I was doodling in it.” 

“Okay?” 

“I was doodling you…” 

“And?” 

“I was doodling you without any clothes on.” 

“Um..?” Phil’s eyes popped open. 

“Well, not just you without clothes, but really I don’t think it would be good if someone picked it up and looked in it,” Dan said starting to walk up towards the front of the bus. “We need to turn around and get it.” 

“I’ll let the team know. It’s the middle of the night, the place is going to be locked up.” Phil said pulling his phone out of his pocket and started tapping away on the screen. Dan ran up front to have the driver turn around then came back to find Phil sat on one of the benches. 

Dan paced as he waited for Phil’s phone to vibrate. “Why didn’t I just get up and put it in my bag?” 

“Because you’re lazy?”

“Shut up.” Dan rolled his eyes and paced some more. A few minutes of silence and Phil’s phone finally buzzed in his hand. “So? What does it say?” Dan all but yanked the phone out of Phil’s hand. 

“Someone will meet us outside in an hour to let us in.” 

“Thank god.” Dan flopped down on the bench next to Phil and sighed. 

Phil just glared at him annoyed by the whole situation. Dan dozed off leaning on his shoulder until they returned to the theater. Once the bus stopped Phil stood, causing Dan to flop over and wake with a start. “We’re here,” Phil said, stretching. “Come on, the faster this is over with the better. I’m sure whoever is here to let us back in is not too pleased having to get here in the middle of the night because you forgot your notebook.” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Not the person you need to say that to,” Phil said walking off the bus. 

They walked up to the front door where a short old man stood waiting. He was wearing striped pyjama pants and a light jacket that most likely covered the matching top. “Thank you so much for meeting us here.” Dan said, “I really appreciate it. I know exactly where I left it so it should take two seconds. I’ll be in and out.” 

The man grunted in annoyance, jingling his keys and turning to unlock the door. “Charlie hates this kind of shit.” 

“Who’s Charlie,” Dan asked. 

“Ghost.” 

Dan and Phil looked at each other and tried not to laugh. “A ghost?” Phil asked, 

“Yep.” 

“The theater’s haunted?” Dan said, still waiting for the man to get his shit together and unlock the door.

“Hung himself, but never left.” The man shrugged. “No one goes in after midnight. Charlie gets mad.” 

“What do you mean he gets mad?”

“Gets mad.” The man shrugged. 

“How can you tell?” 

“You’ll know.” the man said, stepping aside holding the door open. “If I were you boys, I’d leave the stuff you left behind.” 

“I can’t,” Dan said, looking at Phil.

“His notebook is really important.” 

“Suit yourselves.” The man shrugged again. “Be as quiet as you can. Not that it matters I’m sure Charlie already knows you’re here. I’ll be here to lock up, but I’m staying out here where it’s safe.” 

“Safe?” 

“You’ll see.” The man said, his eyes flashed, making Phil shiver and grab Dan’s elbow. 

“Um, thanks,” Dan said passing though the threshold, Phil still hanging on. The door slammed closed making them both jump. Dan started to chuckle nervously.

“What on earth could be funny right now?” Phil said looking around the enormous almost pitch black space. The only illumination coming from the Exit sign over the door. “Creepy in here.”

“You’re just freaked out from Cranky McPyjama Pants out there.” Dan chuckled. 

“Well, it’s still creepy in here. So dark.” 

“Theaters are dark,” Dan said, leading them into the house to cross to the stairs. “It’s kind of their thing. Use the torch on your phone, mine’s dead remember.” 

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the light. “Mine’s almost dead too.” 

“Know who else is?” Dan smirked. “Charlie.” 

“Shut up,” Phil grumbled, looking around.

“You seriously don’t believe that crap do you?” Dan said, leading the way to the stage and up the stairs. 

“I mean I don’t think so, but...what was that?” Phil stopped and looked behind him. “Did you hear something?” 

“Probably a rat named Phil,” Dan said, climbing the stairs. 

“No really.” Phil jogged to catch up to him and grabbed his elbow again. “I swear I heard something.” He stopped walking but kept his hold on Dan, making him pause too. 

They both looked out over the dark theater with Phil’s phone light. “Hey, I just realized there’s no ghost light in this theater,” Dan said, looking around. “It would be less creepy if there was some light coming from somewhere.” He stepped closer to Phil. Now that he was actually looking around, and just standing in almost pitch black he started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Yup you’re right, creepy. C’mon, let’s hurry up.” He turned and bumped right into Phil. 

“Do you see that?” Phil whispered, his phone light noticeably started to shake. 

“What?” Dan squinted into the darkness, trying to follow Phil’s line of sight. “I can’t...oh my fucking god…” 

“You see it too?” Phil hissed. 

“Yeah.” Dan said swallowing,”Let's go this way.” He starting backing up towards the other side of the stage. 

“What is it?” 

“Think it’s more of a who is it,” Dan whispered. 

“Charlie?” 

“Don’t say the name.” 

“He’s not Voldemort,” Phil said as they continued to back up, their eyes still on the figure that seemed to follow staying just outside the ring of light Phil’s phone produced. 

“You don’t know that.” Dan hissed. “You know I think we should just leave. I don’t care about the notebook that much.” 

“How many drawings are there?” 

“Bout seventy,” Dan said. 

“If I wasn’t about to pee myself, I would punch you right now.” 

“I mean I’m not that good at drawing. Maybe whoever found it would just think its some kind of abstract art.” 

“You think?” Phil said, a little hope in his voice. His phone beeped indicating his phone’s battery was almost dead. 

“Dammit no. I am not that bad. Definitely cock and balls in more than half of them are very identifiable. Same as arse.” 

“What about my face?” 

“I think it’s pretty close. Close enough, people would know it was you.” Dan sighed, as they continued to back up, “So, what do you think he’s going to do?” He nodded at the figure following them. 

“Wait till my phone dies and then kill us.” 

“Great.” Dan said, “What if we run?” 

“Okay, count of three, one, two-three!” 

They sprinted through backstage, down the hall, and into the dressing room, slamming the door once inside. “Holy shit, that was real wasn’t it?” Dan said throwing on the light. They blinked at the sudden brightness. 

“I think so.” Phil nodded, as he caught his breath. “We couldn’t both imagine that could we?” 

They jumped when a sudden banging happened. Someone or something was pounding on the other side. “Holy shit,” Dan whispered as he and Phil clung together staring at the door. 

“You and your stupid notebook,” Phil muttered. “What the hell are we going to do? We have to get out of here, we need to get back on the road.” They watched as the knob started to turn. The lights flickered. “No, no, no,...” Phil ran up to the door and grabbed the knob while Dan slammed his hand over the light switch to keep the lights on. 

“I don’t fucking know,” Dan said, “Why didn’t old cranky pants warn us?” 

“He did.” 

“Yeah, well not enough,” Dan said. “Try calling someone, see if we can get some help. I don’t want to go back out there in the dark.” 

Phil slid down the door to sit on the floor to keep it closed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “It’s dead.” 

“You have got to be kidding,” Dan said. 

“Go grab your charger I can charge it until we get out of here.” 

“If I take my hand off the light switch it’ll turn off.”

“Just run. Do you see the charger?” Phil said looking around. 

“Yeah.”

“So let go, run, grab, run back and turn the lights back on,” Phil said motioning wildly with his hands.

“Yeah, okay,” Dan said. He took a deep breath and did as Phil said, running as fast as he could across the room. But realized the lights were still on. He turned to find Phil standing in the middle of the room. “Is it gone?”

“Must be,” Phil said, shrugging. 

“S’weird,” Dan said, handing the charger to Phil. 

“What is?” 

“Why now?” 

“What?” Phil asked, bending to plug in the phone. 

“Why did he go away now? It? He? Is it a he?” Dan said sitting in one of the large armchairs, his back to Phil. 

“He.” Phil said. “Charlie, remember?” 

“Yeah, Okay. Charlie.” Dan sighed. 

“Yes.” 

“Wonder what happened to him?” Dan said, leaning his head back on the curve of the chair, closing his eyes. “Man, I’m tired, you tired? I feel like I am going to drop any second.” He yawned. 

“I feel alright.” Phil shrugged. “Better than I have in years really.” 

“Okay…” Dan said picking up his head and looking over his shoulder at Phil. “That’s a little weird. Aren’t you freaked out?” 

“Why?” 

“Um, maybe because weird shit was just happening, and we saw some dark human-shaped thing coming at us.” 

“That scared you?” Phil asked, sitting in the opposite chair from Dan. 

“Yes, Phil. It scared you too.” 

“I’m fine.” Phil shrugged. 

Dan squinted at him. “You want to go back to the bus? Think the coast is clear?” 

“Yeah, probably.” Phil shrugged. 

Dan watched as Phil walked across the room, and opened the door. “Hang on. What did I come in here for?” 

Phil shrugged, “Don’t know. Can’t be too important.” 

“Philip Charles Lester.” 

“Yo?” Phil turned and finger-gunned in Dan’s direction. “S’up mate?” 

“I’ve always liked the name Charles,” Dan said, walking up to Phil. “Think it’s sexy.” 

“Um. what?” Phil said stepping back a bit, but Dan followed and moved in even closer. 

Dan pinned Phil to the wall. “Where the fuck is Phil?” 

“What are you talking about?” Phil chuckled nervously. “I’m right here. Think you could step back a bit mate, you’re crowding me.” 

“Charles isn’t his middle name, and he very much knows why we’re in here.” Dan said staying where he was, nose practically brushing Phil’s. “Phil I swear to god if you are messing with me right now, I’ll literally throttle you.”

“Fine, it’s me, was just messing with you,” Phil giggled. “I think he’s gone. Let’s go back to the bus, I’m tired as hell.” 

Dan glared at him, but went back and picked up his notebook. “When is my birthday?” 

Phil laughed, “It’s me, you don’t have to give me a test or something, it’s not like I’m possessed or something.” 

“Okay, so answer the question,” Dan said, crossing his arms and waited. 

“Dan...” Phil whined, “Really?” 

“It’s not that hard, just answer it.” 

“Fine.” Phil said, “The eleventh of June.” 

“Was that so difficult?” Dan said rolling his eyes. “You really think the coast is clear? Maybe we should charge our phones a little longer.” 

“I have about 3%. That should last us until we get to the door.” Phil said. “Besides that old guy probably wants to go home.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Dan sighed and took the charger out of the socket and made sure to grab the notebook. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Phil said, and walked out into the hall. Dan followed behind leaving the dressing room light on so it flooded out into the corridor. 

“Think you should turn on your phone light now Phil.” 

“It’s fine.” Phil said, walking out onto the stage again, the room basically pitch black. 

“Phil, please, turn on the light.” 

“We’re almost out,” Phil said walking down the stairs, Dan’s hand on his shoulder. 

“I can’t see a bloody thing.” Dan said, “what if he comes back.”

“Who?” Phil said as they reached the doors leading to the lobby of the theater. 

“Charlie.” 

Phil stopped, Dan walked into his back. “He never left.” Phil said, in a low voice. He turned towards Dan and grabbed him by the neck. “Don’t think you’re going to leave either pretty boy.” He slammed Dan up against the door frame his feet dangling and his hands trying to pry Phil’s fingers from his throat. 

“Phil!” Dan croaked, the fingers squeezing harder, “Phil, please….” 

“He can’t fucking hear you right now. You two should have stayed away. Looks like George was feeling generous, giving me two bodies tonight.” 

“Phil,” Dan said his voice almost inaudible. 

“He’s can’t fucking hear you. Might as well just accept it. Could be fun. I haven’t had two in one night in years. I have to say your little friend here, he’s really trying to get out. Really making me work for my fun. It’s good, I like a challenge.” As he said that his fingers loosened enough for Dan to drop to the ground. 

Dan took off, running through towards the door they came in from. It was locked. He slammed his body against it, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“You think George would let you out?” Charlie said, “He lets me have some fun, then you can go, maybe.” 

“What do you want?” Dan said backing away, his voice scratchy. 

“I want some fucking fun. I thought that was obvious.” Charlie said. 

“What is fun.” 

Charlie thought for a minute, the glow of the exit light reflecting an eerie red across Phil’s pale skin. “Well, this is fun. Your little friend in here is really fun. I bet he wouldn’t like if I did anything to you. He seems pretty adamant about me leaving you alone. That doesn’t sound like fun at all though.”

“There will be other people looking for us. Our managers and security will be here any minute.” 

“George will have that all taken care of. He’s been doing this since he was fourteen, so he knows all the tricks. How about I show you something.” Charlie said, reaching out and grabbing the back of Dan’s neck. He pushed him into the darkness. 

“Where are we going?” Dan asked, trying to figure out where he was in the theater. 

“You know, I think I’ll leave it a surprise,” Charlie said, leaning forward and whispering in his ear. “Your little friend seems to know where we’re going.” 

“Phil,” Dan said, turning around quickly, catching Charlie off his guard. “Phil can you get out? You have to try, can you hear me?” 

“Okay, okay,” Charlie said, forcing Dan to turn around again. “Just for that, we’re going to have extra fun with your precious little Phil.” 

Dan remained silent, letting Charlie direct him through the darkness. Finally, he opened a door at the end of the hall where the dressing room had been (the lights off again). “What are you going to do?” Dan said once they were inside the small musty room and Charlie let go of him. 

“Phil seems to really want me to let you go. He’s kind of annoying actually. I may have to switch in a little bit.” Charlie said, to himself as he moved around the room moving things Dan couldn’t see. “Ok bud, come here.” 

Dan walked towards the voice and bumped into Charlie, who forced him down onto his knees. “Where are we?” Dan said trying not to freak out about what he thought was about to happen. 

“We’re in my dressing room.” Charlie said, “They don’t let anyone in here.” 

“I figured it smells like a basement.” 

“Wouldn't know, I can’t smell anything,” Charlie said. 

“Look,” Dan said, “I know you want to have some fun. But if you want me to participate it would be better if I could see something.” 

“Hmm.” Charlie hummed, “Your little friend in here is also wanting the lights on.” 

“I mean I have no idea what you want, but it would probably be better if I can see at least a little bit,” Dan said, his hope rising at the prospect of being able to see.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll have the lights on, I don’t want you to miss my next move.” A single bare bulb in the center of the ceiling turned on, Dan’s eyes stung with the sudden light. 

“Better?” Charlie chuckled as he sat on a red velvet couch, a plume of dust erupting around him as he did so. 

Dan nodded, “Mind if I get up or something. This floor is pretty hard.” 

“You should be used to being on your knees, from the sound of it, Phil is not just your little friend,” Charlie smirked. “Interesting, that is a new one. I’ve only gotten to play with two people a few times, but this is the first couple.”

“Phil, please,” Dan said looking up locking eyes with him. 

“He can hear you, he just can’t get to you. Which I have to admit is a new added bit of fun I wasn’t expecting.” 

“What do you want from us?” 

“Now that I have this new information my first idea went out the window.” Charlie said crossing his leg, “A couple of queer boys huh? This could be fun.” 

“Get over yourself,” Dan said, standing up and grabbing Charlie by the shirt. “Phil, if you can hear me in there, fight like the fucking devil and I will get us out of here. I promise.” Dan said and kissed him. 

“Dan,” Phil said, panting. “Dan we have to get out, he can’t leave the building…” 

“Alright, that’s enough, “ Charlie said, shoving Dan off him. He stood up and pushed Dan up against the wall, his elbow cutting off his air. “Do that again and I hurt your precious man. I can’t feel pain, but this body certainly can get hurt.” he smiled, a wicked glint in his eye. He let Dan go. 

Dan coughed and wheezed clutching at his throat. “What do you want.” He said, his voice strained, “Fucking have your fun and let us go you asshole.” 

Charlie sat down on the couch again and watched Dan rub his bruised neck. “You know I had a girl when I was your age,” Charlie said conversationally. “She turned out to be the girl for a lot of men. Your boy in here though, I don’t think he’d do that to you.” 

“You’re right.” Dan nodded, “he wouldn’t.” 

“Would you?” 

“Never,” Dan said shaking his head. 

“That’s sweet,” Charlie said playing with the hem of Phil’s shirt. “It’s disgusting.”

Dan looked around the room. There wasn’t much, the couch that Charlie was sitting on, and an old clothes bar that had a few hangers. He tried to assess what in the room Charlie could use to hurt Phil. If he could run down the hall to their dressing room and break the window he could grab Phil and get him outside. If Charlie couldn’t go outside they’d be free of him. 

“I see what you're doing there buddy,” Charlie said, looking Dan over. “You’d think your man here would like me. Seems like no one’s been in him for quite a while.” Charlie smirked as he watched Dan’s face change from determination to anger. “Thought that would get you. Your face is so expressive, should have become an actor.” 

Dan sat quietly on the floor still trying to think about how to get out and ignore Charlie’s digs. “What happened to your girl? I may not have been in him recently, but at least I am the only one who ever was, unlike your girl.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Charlie said, his fists clenching. “Don’t you fucking talk about her like that.” 

“You’re the one who said she was easy,” Dan said, watching Charlie’s face. “What was the problem? Couldn’t keep it up? Were you tiny?” Dan wiggled his pinky. 

“You keep it up boy…” Charlie said, leaning forward. 

“You’ll what?” Dan said, standing up again. “You’ll actually do something? I’m getting fucking bored here mate. Is that why she played around behind your back. Dull as all hell? Charlie boy, you need to figure your shit out.” 

“You need to shut the fuck up boy,” Charlie said, standing in front of Dan. 

Dan grabbed him and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Phil you need to fight right now, we’re going to run down to the dressing room and get out the window. It’s the only way.” 

“Good plan,” Charlie said, laughing. Dan let him go and jumped back feeling disgusted. “You really think I would let him slip through again if you did that?” 

Dan turned and ran, he ran to the dressing room and flung on the lights. Looking around he picked up a small side table and slammed it into the window. It didn’t break, instead, he was sent falling backward with the force of it. He tried again and again but it didn’t work. He heard laughing from behind him and turned. 

Charlie was sitting in one of the plush chairs, watching him struggle with a huge smile on his face. “Safety glass is pretty hard to break isn’t it son?” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Dan said tossing the table at the window out of frustration. He sat in the other chair and looked at Charlie. “So now what? You keep saying you want to have some fun, whatever the fuck that means. I’m fucking waiting you asshole. Do something.” 

“What makes you think this isn’t fun?” Charlie said, “I am having a pretty good time actually. Watching you freak out has been the best time I’ve had in a while.”

“Fucking hilarious,” Dan said, his anger rising. “You must have been some sadistic bastard when you were alive. Probably killed yourself because everyone hated you.” 

“Fuck you boy.” 

“Or was it because of your faithful girlfriend? Maybe she wouldn’t have slept around on your ass if you weren’t such a waste of space.” 

Charlie launched himself at Dan, wrapping his hands around his neck. “Smart ass, you’re going to pay for that.” Dan lay there and let his grip tighten. “Not even going to fight me? You’re going to just let me kill you?” 

Dan’s face started to turn red, his lips parting and the pressure building in his eyes and ears. He placed his hands over Charlie’s and pulled but was already weakened enough that it had little effect. “Dan!” Phil shouted, “Dan!” his hands releasing from around Dan’s neck, “We have to get out of here, I can’t keep him away very long,” He pulled Dan up and grabbed his hand dragging him down the hall and to the front of the theatre. He left a wheezing Dan standing next to the door they had come in from and ran behind the concession bar. “Danny catch!” He shouted as he threw the key he found. 

Dan looked up just in time to see the glint of red reflecting on the small key flying towards him. He caught it, quickly turned to the door and fitted it into the lock. As he pushed the door open, he heard laughter from behind him that made his blood run cold. 

“You leave boy, and your man never does.” 

Dan turned slowly to see Charlie holding a gun to Phil’s temple. “Please,” Dan said letting the door close, “Let him go, take me instead.” 

“I don’t want you. I want to make you suffer, you little prick. You messed with the wrong man.” Charlie said letting his hand drop. “Your man in here is stronger than I thought he could be. I have to say that really adds to my enjoyment. Watching you both worry so much about each other really adds to it. Not only are you afraid for your own safety, but for each other’s, and it’s fucking fantastic.”

Dan walked farther into the room, a little closer to Charlie, “I will never let you hurt him.” 

“You have no control in this situation,” Charlie said, jumping over the counter and landing a couple feet from Dan. “I have all the power. I can hurt you, and I can hurt him, and neither one of you can hurt me.” 

Dan stood there looking at Charlie for a moment, trying to a calculate his next move. He needed to get Phil outside. He knew he had to just pick him up and run, but now Charlie had a freaking gun. Then he thought about what had just happened, Phil knew exactly where the key was. He had to have known where the gun was too. 

“Did you hear me, boy?” 

“Sorry, what?” Dan said, overly polite. 

“I asked if you wanted to die or if you wanted to watch him die,” Charlie said, spinning the gun. “I haven’t done that yet, think it could be interesting.” 

“That’s a tough one,” Dan said tapping his chin with his index finger. He took a small step forward. “I personally would rather you not kill either one of us,” Another step. “I bet Phil feels the same way.” Step forward. “I don’t think Phil will let you do either.” He lunged and tackled Charlie, pinning his gun hand over his head. He pried the gun out of his hand and threw it across the room. 

Charlie rolled, knocking Dan over and scrambled to his feet, trying to get to the gun. Dan grabbed him around his ankles making Charlie land hard on the ground, he heard a smack and prayed he didn’t hurt Phil too much. Dan stood up, still keeping his hold on Charlie’s feet and started dragging him towards the door. “Dan, Dan, stop. You’re hurting my leg.” 

“I don’t trust you. It’s not broken, I am not letting go until we get out that door. Even if you are Phil.” 

“Fuck you.” Charlie shrilled and kicked out, knocking Dan back, making him lose his grip. Charlie laughed, as he started to run towards the gun. Dan chased him and grabbed him around the waist. 

He pulled Charlie back, his adrenaline pumping, knowing he had to get him to that door, he couldn’t let him get away again. He pulled using as much force as he could and try not to damage to Phil. 

“Dan,” Phil panted, “He’s too strong, just get out without me. It’s okay.” 

“Fuck you Phil, and fuck Charlie. I am not leaving without you.” Dan said. With a final burst of strength, he picked him up and ran as fast as he could towards the door. He slammed into it with Charlie struggling to stop him the entire way. He had grabbed the door frame and Dan pushed against him. “You are not going to win,” Dan grunted and finally he and Phil tumbled through the threshold in a tangle of limbs. 

“Hi boys.” Marianne smiled down at them, that’s one way to make an exit. She held out her hand to help Phil up, then Dan. “You get your stuff?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Dan said, looking at Phil, “Were we gone long?” 

“About two minutes,” She said through a yawn. “Let's get back to the bus, shall we? Let George here get back to bed too.” She nodded to the old man who was locking the door behind them. “You guys alright? You look like you saw a ghost,” she chuckled and lead the way back to the idling bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it's so different from my normal smutty fluff.
> 
> Have a good spooky week and Halloween!


End file.
